


Дом, господин дом

by Deathfeanor



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mysticism, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Отдохнуть всей группой в горах казалось Мане хорошей идеей.
Kudos: 1





	Дом, господин дом

Ночью Дом наполнялся звуками. Ничего необычного в этом не было: любое помещение полно звуков, и ночью, в тишине, они становятся явственнее, — но здесь звуки были другие.

Мане показалась забавной мысль провести с группой каникулы в горах. По его просьбе менеджер нашел им домик… Нет, не «домик», а именно — Дом, господин Дом. Днем он прикидывался самым обыкновенным, а ночью, ночью начинались _звуки_ : Дом разговаривал на разные голоса, шуршал по углам, стучал ставнями, дул ветром над крышей. Мана вздрагивал и просыпался, кутался в одеяло и надеялся, что это просто крысы. Он знал, что его спутники тоже слышат Дом и точно так же жмутся к стене… И никто не решался выйти в коридор — после того, что случилось с Ками.

Когда они приехали, Дом казался приветливым и светлым. Пять скромно, но добротно обставленных спален, большая гостиная, современная кухня, гараж, подвал, чердак. Все помещения чистые, уютные. Дом когда-то принадлежал хозяину крупной фирмы, а теперь сдавался внаем всем желающим. Менеджер договаривался с хозяином по телефону и переводил деньги за аренду через банк; ключ хозяин оставил под притолокой. По приезде туристы обнаружили большой запас еды, внушительную коллекцию фильмов и музыки. Стекла окон радостно мигали солнечным светом, сад протягивал к гостям тяжелые от персиков ветки. За домом нашелся пруд, в котором было решено купаться. Целый день они предавались отдыху. Странности начались вечером.

Пруд в сумраке казался черным. И этот черный прямоугольник был виден из каждого окна Дома. Первый это заметил Гакт. Сначала ему не поверили, а когда убедились в его правоте… было уже поздно.

Ночью все спали в своих постелях. А Дом шептал, шуршал, говорил на разные голоса. Ками показалось, что его зовет кто-то, и он вышел в коридор. Что тогда случилось, выяснить так и не удалось, но утром его нашли седого, как лунь, и без сознания. Его перенесли на диван, сунули под нос вату с нашатырным спиртом, и Ками открыл глаза… Один глаз. Вместо левого глазного яблока зияла черная пустота, по краям глазницы запеклась кровь. Правый глаз глядел испуганно и умоляюще.

Они хотели уехать в тот же день, но не могли: Дом не выпускал их. И потекли полные тоски дни и полные страха ночи. Днем они выходили в сад и отдыхали, обедали на свежем воздухе. Запасы еды и питья будто бы не иссякали… Купаться уже никому не хотелось: в пруду плавал глаз, выловить который никто не решился. Телефоны не работали. Если кто-то пытался выйти за калитку, то просто не мог ее найти. Они были заперты в Доме.

В коридоре послышался смех, и Мана осторожно шагнул к двери. Смех послышался снова. Мана вздрогнул. Одному было так страшно! В соседней комнате спит Гакт, но выходить в коридор…

Два дня — два миллиона дней — назад Ками вошел в черную воду пруда и громко крикнул: «Прощайте!» Они не успели ничего сделать. Тело так и не всплыло.

У Кодзи была теория. «Дом, — говорил он, — господин Дом питается нашим страхом. Ками он напугал сильнее всех, больше из него не выпьешь, вот дом и избавился от него». — «Что же ты предлагаешь делать?» — спросил Юки. «Перестать бояться», — просто ответил Кодзи. «Ну, так выйди ночью в коридор, раз такой смелый!» — огрызнулся Гакт. Мана счел нужным вмешаться: «Никаких коридоров. Мы должны выбраться отсюда. Все. Живые».

В коридор выходить было нельзя, но и оставаться одному невыносимо. И Мана решился. Он быстро надел джинсы и футболку и распахнул окно. Свежий ночной воздух ворвался в комнату, на мгновение развеял ночные страхи. Дом заходил тяжелыми шагами по коридору, застучал колотушками. Мана выглянул в окно. По карнизу можно было бы пройти… Внизу блестела черная вода, и Мане показалось, что кто-то улыбается ему из пруда.

Подавив тошноту, он вылез на широкий карниз. Упасть Мана не боялся, но по спине пробежал неприятный холодок, а под ложечкой противно засосало. На четвереньках он добрался до окна Гакта и постучал по стеклу.

— Не открою! — послышался голос Гакта.  
— Это Мана! Открой, или выбью стекло!

Что-то раскололось в небе; сверкнула молния, и полил дождь.

— Не открою, — повторил Гакт.  
— Открой, придурок! Хочешь, чтобы я свалился?!  
— А это точно ты?  
— А ты кого ждешь? Тэнгу? Открывай, говорю!

Гакт распахнул окно и почти втянул в комнату мокрого до нитки лидера группы.

— Дай во что-нибудь переодеться, — потребовал Мана. — Еще не хватало простудиться.

По коридору прокатились тяжелые металлические шаги, потом послышался женский крик. И вдруг все стихло. Унялась гроза за окном, пропали звуки в коридоре. Дом молчал. Тишина была вязкая, тягучая. Мана встретился глазами с Гактом и безотчетно прижался к нему.

Дверь резко открылась, и в комнату ввалились Кодзи и Юки.

— Вы слышали? Слышали? Он — _молчит!_

Их голоса в тишине звучали чересчур звонко и неестественно. Оба были бледны, взбудоражены и испуганно улыбались.

— И в коридоре никого нет.

Мана, все еще прижимаясь к Гакту и как бы стараясь спрятаться за него, окинул их сумрачным взглядом.

— Вы уверены? — сумрачно спросил он.  
— Да, — выдохнул Юки и чуть не запрыгал на одной ноге.

Мана хотел подойти к ним, но Гакт не пустил его — крепко сжал в объятиях и шепнул на ухо: «Это не они». Мана вскинул на него глаза, Гакт внимательно посмотрел на него и скосил глаза вниз. Мана проследил его взгляд и чуть не закричал. Кодзи и Юки парили над полом, едва уловимо покачиваясь.

— Он молчит, и мы можем уйти! — воскликнул Юки.

Мана не знал, что отвечать на это. Уйти? Едва ли! Ужасная мысль вдруг пронзила все тело: где _настоящие_ Юки и Кодзи?

— Догадались, да? — спросил Кодзи и сделал шаг вперед.

Гакт и Мана попятились. «Второй этаж, — шепнул Мана, — земля мягкая…» — «На счет раз, — отозвался Гакт одними губами. — Раз!»

Они ринулись к окну. Мана вылез первым, отполз в сторону, давая место Гакту. Несколько секунд спустя они были бы уже на земле, но Мана вдруг почувствовал, как его со всей силой швырнули на пол, и потерял сознание.

Очнулся он в своей комнате. За окном светило солнце и пели птицы. Он лежал в своей постели, одетый в ту же пижаму, что и накануне. «Приснилось», — пробормотал он.

Одеваясь после душа, он заметил на плече след — будто бы от ожога. Его прошиб холодный пот. Где Гакт? Что случилось с Юки и Кодзи?

Ему нужно оружие. Мана оглядел комнату. Самым подходящим для роли оружия предметом оказался старинный канделябр. Мана взвесил его в руке. Тяжелый. И, насколько он мог судить, серебряный, что могло бы быть полезным против нечисти. Но такой крупный предмет не спрячешь, а ходить весь день с подсвечником в руке и не вызвать подозрений… Еще одна мысль пришла ему в голову: канделябр — собственность Дома.

Он кинулся к чемодану. Одежду он сразу сложил в шкаф, как приехал, а в чемодане оставалась всякая мелочь, которой ему сначала было лень заниматься, а потом стало просто не до того. Конечно, никакого оружия он при себе никогда не держал, но у него были ножницы, пилочка для ногтей, баллончик с лаком для волос, шпильки. Распихав все это по карманам, Мана критически осмотрел свои ногти. Не очень длинные, но если подпилить, сгодятся, чтобы выцарапать кому-нибудь глаза.

Когда он пришел в гостиную, Гакт, Кодзи и Юки сидели за столом и играли в карты. Мана скосил глаза, чтобы посмотреть на их ноги, но за длинной скатертью стола их видно не было.

— Доброе утро, Мана-тян! — протянул Кодзи.  
— Утро, — буркнул Мана и покосился на каждого по очереди. Выглядели они вполне живыми и настоящими. — Как спалось?  
— Будто ты не знаешь, как тут спится! — огрызнулся Гакт и посмотрел Мане прямо в глаза, как-то странно улыбнувшись.  
— Просто пытаюсь быть вежливым, — тем же тоном ответил Мана. — Возьмете в игру?

Играли в покер на пуговицы. Поначалу Ману это забавляло, но чем больше они погружались в игру, тем сильнее росли в нем подозрения. Слишком спокойное утро. Если бы не смерть Ками, можно было бы подумать, что они правда на отдыхе, а не в Доме с привидениями. Он внимательно следил за лицами всех троих. Настоящие ли они? Все ли настоящие? Стараясь не выдать себя ничем, он уронил на пол пуговицу и залез под стол, чтобы найти ее. Он успел заметить только одну пару ног, когда под столом появилась голова Кодзи и, хищно улыбаясь, знакомым голосом проворковала: «Опять догадался, да?» Мана попытался вскочить на ноги, больно ударился головой о столешницу, и в этот момент его под локти подхватил Гакт.

И они побежали.

Дом вел их длинными коридорами, бесконечными лестницами. Входная дверь или хоть какое-нибудь окно так и не попалось им на пути. Они слышали тяжелые шаги и улюлюканье за спиной. Прекрасно понимая, что уйти им не дадут, что призраки просто издеваются над ними, что Дом вряд ли их выпустит, они продолжали бежать. Пока не оказались в подвале, где рухнули от усталости.

Отдышавшись, Гакт достал карманный фонарик и осветил помещение. Гулкая тишина заполняла собой все пространство. Мана поежился и, как и ночью, безотчетно прижался к Гакту. Тело Гакта было мягким и теплым; Мана почувствовал, как напряглись ему навстречу сильные мышцы.

Гакт оглядел подвал. «Смотри, вон там!» — шепнул он. Мана увидел в углу кучу какого-то тряпья. Они подошли поближе. Куча оказалась двумя трупами. Кодзи разрезали рот. В неверном свете фонаря казалось, будто он жутко улыбается от уха до уха. Запекшаяся кровь казалась помадой. Лежавший рядом Юки глядел пустыми глазницами в темноту.

— Я не знаю, как ты, а я не собираюсь так умирать, — глухо сказал Гакт.  
— Я вообще умирать не собираюсь, — ответил Мана.

Ему стоило нечеловеческих усилий подавить приступ тошноты и загнать обратно подступившие к глазам слезы. Нет уж. Он без боя не сдастся.

Над головой послышались голоса: тяжелый мужской бас и легкое женское сопрано. Женщина засмеялась. Смех был какой-то неестественный, будто бы металлический. Мана уже слышал его по ночам, но впервые он звучал так близко.

— Ты правда видел призраков в детстве? — спросил он у Гакта.  
— Да.  
— И сколько их в Доме?

Гакт ничего не ответил, но посмотрел ему в глаза с таким выражением, что у Маны отпали все вопросы. Дом полон призраков. До появления фальшивых Юки и Кодзи Мана их только слышал, но Гакт, вероятно, видел их всех.

— Смотри, — сказал вдруг Гакт, указывая куда-то лучом фонаря.

Мана посмотрел в указанном направлении.

— Подвальное окно… Думаешь, пролезем?  
— Я точно пролезу, — буркнул Гакт. — А вот ты жопу отъел на местных харчах.  
— Заткнись… Подсади меня…

С помощью Гакта Мана дотянулся до окна под потолком и попытался его открыть. Окно оказалось заперто. Наверху что-то тяжело застучало, послышался металлический скрежет. Заходили шаги, зазвенел смех. Дом наполнился звуками. И запахло чем-то странным и неприятным. Мана почувствовал, как страх сжимает горло. И со всей силы ударил кулаком по стеклу. Зазвенело громко и пронзительно, боль в руке на мгновение ослепила, и тело качнулось в сторону. Но уже через минуту он вылез в окно, вдохнул прохладный горный воздух и обернулся, чтобы протянуть Гакту здоровую руку. Гакт, кряхтя и тяжело дыша, поднялся на приступку и вылез через окно.

— Как рука? — спросил он.  
— Болит, — спокойно отозвался Мана, обвязывая руку носовым платком. — Ну, мы в саду. Что теперь? Из сада он нас не выпустит.

Гакт задумчиво смотрел на Дом. На улице еще было светло, но из-за тумана казалось, что уже вечер. Мана ждал ответа несколько минут, но не дождался и дернул Гакта за рукав. Гакт устремил на него сумрачный взгляд.

— Давай уничтожим его? — сказал он и достал из кармана зажигалку.  
— Он каменный. Так что если у тебя нет с собой пары бомб…

Гакт хотел ответить, но не успел. Пронзительный женский вопль разнесся над садом. В небе грохнуло что-то, и все вокруг заволокло черными тучами. Поднялся ветер, по лицу хлестал дождь. Вспышка молнии резанула по глазам. Мана зажмурился на мгновение, а когда открыл глаза, обнаружил, что рядом никого нет. Из-за шума ветра и дождя кричать пришлось на пределе легких. «Гаку!» — Голос сорвался, и Мана закашлялся.

Гакта рядом не было. Рука неприятно ныла. Мана позвал еще раз, но откликнулся только ветер. От отчаяния Мана заплакал и упал, обессиленный, на землю.

И очнулся в своей постели. За окном светило радостно и ярко солнце. Мана осмотрел правую кисть. Следы пореза и запекшаяся кровь.

— У меня есть теория, — послышался вдруг голос Гакта.

Он сидел в кресле у двери, закинув ноги на ручку и зарывшись рукой в волосы.

— Ты давно здесь сидишь? — спросил Мана.  
— Как проснулся. Так вот, теория. — Гакт встал и заходил по комнате. — Дом играет с нами. И так же он играл с Ками.  
— Пока тот не нырнул в пруд? Я сам об этом думал.  
— Где-то там _настоящие_ Юки и Кодзи оплакивают нас.  
— И бегают от наших призраков? А Ками, выходит, бегал сразу от четверых? Пока не добежал до пруда?  
— Да. Мне так кажется. Дом создает иллюзию, в которой приходится бегать от призраков, попадать в бурю…

Мана перебил его:

— Тогда выходит… Тебя тут тоже нет. Ты не призрак. Но ты и не Гакт. — Мана вскочил на ноги. — Тебя тут даже нет. Я сижу в гостиной, смотрю в пространство одним глазом… И я даже не могу быть уверен, что остальные еще живы.  
— Догадался, — мурлыкнул Гакт, приближаясь к нему. Мана увидел в его руках шелковый белый шарф. — Я не призрак, я не иллюзия. Я и есть Дом. И ты навсегда останешься со мной.

Мана метнулся в сторону, но Гакт оказался проворнее. Мана успел почувствовать только, как горло сжимает шелковая ткань, как труднее становится дышать, как темнеет в глазах.

— Ты последний, — говорил голос Гакта. — Все уже там. Ждут только тебя. Твое тело сейчас умрет, а душа… душа останется со мной, здесь, навсегда.

***

— Тихиро? Ты почему не спишь.  
— Там кто-то есть. Я слышала голоса в коридоре. И еще кто-то играл на гитаре и пел…  
— Успокойся, мы же здесь одни. Тебе просто так кажется!  
— А пруд? Пруд, Казу-кун! Посмотри, он виден из окна, но ведь мы видели его с той стороны дома! Я хочу уехать отсюда!

В коридоре застучали чем-то тяжелым. Послышался перебор струн и грудной мужской смех. За окном шумел ветер.


End file.
